


Landslide

by MirasMirages



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Landslide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages
Summary: Hugo is out walking when there's a landslide





	Landslide

Hugo was on his way home. He’d spent all day in an old oak tree, and it was getting dark. Since he had to reach a bus, he decided to take a shortcut up a steep hill. Usually he prefered taking the long way around, because he liked being able to climb a few trees on his way.

He was half way up the hill when he felt it. The ground was moving under his feet.

“Oh, fuck!” he said as he realized what was happening. A landslide.

He started running, trying to get to the top before the ground became impossible to walk on and could bury him alive. Dirt rained down around him and his feet sank deeper with every step, and he was crawling, swimming, almost, to keep himself above ground, and then it was over.

He was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt, and when he pulled his legs free, one of his shoes was stuck in the ground. He groaned and dug around for it. His body ached, telling him he was gonna have a colorful collection of bruises in a day or two.

As the adrenaline subsided, he felt tired. It was still a long way back. He wondered if he should call his dad to pick him up, or if it was better to keep this a secret. His dad was always telling him to be more careful, and if he found out Hugo had been in an accident, maybe he wouldn’t let him go to the woods alone again. It had taken him so long to regain some of his dad’s trust. No, he decided. It wasn’t worth the risk. He’d just sneak in and not say anything, wear long sleeves for a few days. Maybe it was lucky he’d had to learn how to hide injuries. He sent a text to his dad. _Got distracted and missed the bus. I’m fine, don’t wait up. Love you._

Slowly he picked himself up and started making his way to the side of the hill before going back down, deciding to take the long way around.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Find me on Tumblr ](https://whumpymirages.tumblr.com/)


End file.
